This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. DETAILED NARRATIVE The Human Papillomavirus (HPV) is a virus that is acquired mainly from sexual contact. The infections of this virus can cause different manifestations in women. Some of the types (or strains) of this virus cause genital warts and other types can cause changes in the cells of the cervix that can result in cancerous growths. It is known that this virus is very aggressive and very persistent in those patients who are immunologically compromised, like for example patients who are living with HIV. This is a cross-sectional study to describe the magnitude and type distribution of HPV infections in HIV positive women who attend the Maternal Infant Studies Center (CEMI);to determine the risk factors (socio-demographic, lifestyle, and clinical) indicative of HPV/HIV co-infection among these women, and analyze HPV as a concomitant infection in the oral cavity, anus and cervicovaginal areas. The goal of this cross-sectional study is to describe the magnitude of HPV infections in HIV positive women, analyze HPV as a concomitant infection and its associated factors, and determine the HPV type distribution within this population. Depending on the prevalence rates obtained in this investigation, this study may be able to answer the following investigational questions: 1) What is the prevalence of HPV in general, in the oral cavity, in the cervix, in the anus, and concomitant infections among HIV positive women, 21 years of age and older, who attend CEMI? 2) What types of HPV infections, according to localization, are present in the study population? 3) What clinical and immunological markers are indicative of symptomatic and subclinical HPV/HIV co-infections? 4) What are the risk factors associated with co-infections? 5) Does HPV types (HR/LR), localization of HPV infection, and clinical presentation vary according to the use of antiretroviral (HAART) medications within the study population? Methods We will be recruiting 320 HIV positive women for this study. This study consists of only one visit (2 hours). Subject will not be able to participate in this study if she is HIV negative, has previous history of cervical cancer, has less than 21 years old, and/or is not able to give written informed consent form. Trained study staff (study nurses and/or coordinators) will only recruit patients who are scheduled for routine clinical visits.